calmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvonne Calment
Yvonne, the daughter of Jeanne Calment, was very similar to Madame Calment Yvonne is above, Madame Calment is below. Photos enhanced in Remini app. Yvonne is on the left and Madame Calment is on the right. Wrinkles and other facial features match very well. Photos enhanced in Remini app. Yvonne is on the left, Madame Calment is on the right. Her nose drooped. Eye color is light green, not black as stated on the Identity Card for Jeanne Calment. Birth Yvonne Calment was the daughter of Jeanne Calment, born on 19th January 1898 and baptized on 13 February. Yvonne in early 1900s The photo of Yvonne on the left was posted on Facebook by Martine Crouanson on 3rd March 2019. Martine is a first cousin twice removed of Fernand Calment on his father's side. Photos on the right is from the recent "revaildation" paper. Photos of Yvonne, Jeanne and Fernand together attending a baptism The woman near Yvonne is Jeanne and the man to her right is Fernand with Maria Felix probably behind him. Yvonne carries Maria's stick and is dressed fashionably while Maria, the coowner of the tissue store, is dressed in exotic dress. Jeanne is dressed in much more dress than Maria and Yvonne. Photos are from recent "revalidation" paper. The man sitting to Jeanne's left is Nicolas Crouanson and the baby in Jeanne's hands is probably his daughter Margueritte (1906-1908). First communion Madame Calment said "I remember the first Communion even more! It was in a boarding school. Madame Benet's school.. The classic white muslin dress. It was an authoritarian shape, almost a uniform. The straight dress in white muslin with lots of frills. A headdress was a wreath of flowers." This description fits Yvonne very well. Yvonne won a school prize in 1910 Here we see that Yvonne studied at secondary courses in Arles. One of her classmates was granddaughter of midwife Madame Neviere. Madame Calment correctly said that Madame Neviere assisted Jeanne and her mother when they gave birth. She pronounced the name as "Leliere" but validators asked if she was Neviere, probably they studied the midwifes in archives (they said that they consulted archives to "reinject" facts for stimulation of her memory. Young Yvonne from Le mystère de la chambre Jeanne Calment This is the only photo inside the biography of Jeanne Calment by Jean Claude Lamy, apparantely the author thought it was Jeanne. Yvonne in early 1920s This photo comes from Gilberte Méry and was shown in Paris Match in 2019. Here Yvonne sits near her future sister in law, Antoinette Billot. Daughter of Antoinette, Josette will become heir of Madame Calment. She said in 1994 that after moving to the Maison du Lac, Madame Calment ordered her to destroy family archives. Another copy of this photo is dated 8th April 1923, the 27th anniversary of marriage of Jeanne and Fernand. Despite many relatives of Jeanne Calment living in Arles and Marseilles, Madame Calment was known to be virtually alone after the death of Frederic. One exception was Antoinette Billot. They were often seen together and Josette Bigonnet, daughter of Antoinette (sitting with Madame Calment and Antoinette on the photo below), was her official heir. Josette was also known to destroy family archives and photos on the order of Madame Calment after she moved to the nursery home. These photos appeared in the 1988 Paris Match article by Porlier. Yvonne probably wears engagement ring and her right eye could be already touched by infection. The photo on the right of Yvonne in St. Trophime also appeared in the book by Gabriel Simonoff. Until 2019 it was labelled as Jeanne Calment in all available internet sources including Wikipedia. In their interview to France 2 in 2019 Robine and Allard suggested that it is Jeanne around 45 years old on the left and Yvonne around 25 years old on the right but most probably both photos show Yvonne in early twenties. Yvonne has prominent hands with bulging veins which are very similar to those from Madame Calment. In these enlargements from the above two photos possible signs of Yvonne's early eye condition are visible. Validators of Madame Calment suggested in the "Envoye Special" program on France 2 TV in 2019 that it was Jeanne on the right photo. Other photos in St. Trophime These photos were found during the counterinvestigation by residents of Arles in 2019, the people were named on the other side which confirms that it was Yvonne in the photo from Paris Match and Simonoff book. Calvier and Galleron were probably her classmates mentioned in the 1910 article above. In around 1930 she is pictured in St. Trophime, Arles. Left to right as named by niece of Germaine Fassin (granddaughter of sister of Maria Felix): Lefèvre, Calment, Madame Michotey, ?. The photo appeared on TF1 in 2019, it was donated to Mediateque in Arles by Pierre Fassin, brother of Germaine Fassin. In comparison to teenager Noëlle Lefèvre (future Mme Belorgey) born in 1912 Yvonne looks old and her hair seem to be prematurely grey. Yvonne mentioned as a lottery winner in a newspaper Here we see that Y. Calment had a 1000 Francs bond issued by an insurance company and in 1926 she won immediate pay out of this bond. Yvonne's Wedding in 1926 Yvonne married captain Joseph Billot on February 3rd, 1926. The two listed witnesses were François Calment and insurance agent Louis Ginoux from the velo club which gathered in 1914 at the same cafe Puech as the hunting society in which Fernand Calment (who was known to ride bicycle and thus probably also attended this velo club) was vice president from 1907. These pictures from the wedding of Yvonne and Joseph were taken by the photographer Em. Barral who had also taken many of the costume festival pictures above. They were provided by Robert Billot. Curiously, the description of the unusual Jeanne's wedding dress provided in the biography by Cavalie perfectly matches Yvonne's dress. Yvonne Billot-Calment in June 1926s June 11th, 1926 marriage of Calmille Sidonie Antoinette Billot. Yvonne (pregnant with Frederic) and Joseph are visible in this group photo from the Wedding of Nanette Billot and Pierre Flauder. Yvonne Billot-Calment with Joseph Billot-Calment attending wedding of Joseph's brother Paul Billot and Jeanne Guillet in Arles, 14 May 1929. This photo came from their son Robert Billot (born 1931). Madame Calment told her validators that she had a very beautiful stole made of silver fox, with a tail and a head. She does not show visible signs of ill health, so one can assume that she recovered from the disease which forced Joseph to take a 5 year leave from the army in 1928. Yvonne Billot-Calment in Switzerland Robert Billot provided this photo of Yvonne, suggesting that she was pictured on holidays. This photo was taken on the terrace of the sanatorium Belvedere, Leysin, Switzerland. This sanatorium was reopened in late 1930 and specialized in treating patients with pulmonary tuberculosis. The major treatment method was heliotherapy. Trauma above the right eye is visible on this photo which was labelled as Jeanne Calment on the 1995 Figaro cover. Yvonne has unnaturally shiny hair, probably she used hair dye "Black henna" because of canities. Single available photo of adult Yvonne and Jeanne together In the article devoted to Madame Calment in the same 1995 Figaro there is a single known photo of Jeanne and adult Yvonne together sourced to the article in local newspaper Provencal in Arles by Michel Gil. Yvonne has the same haircut and trauma above her right eye as on the Leysin photo. Madame Calment with photo of Yvonne This photo of Yvonne was labelled as a photo of young Jeanne in newspapers. Madame Calment had it on her table in Maison du Lac and probably asked doctor Lebre to put it to her grave. Yvonne officially died on her birthday, January 19th, 1934. The witness Josephine Audibert without profession has signed multiple death acts in 1934 and before. Funeral for Yvonne The funeral was held 20th January 1934 and the body was burried in the familial grave. A big crowd attended the funeral and apparently people were convinced that it was Yvonne who died. It is not known if Yvonne's name was written on the tombstone back then but now it is not present there since Madame Calment renovated the grave after death of her husband and the son of Yvonne. Their names are present on the grave. Photo Comparison The seating manner of Madame Calment (with Joseph Billot-Calment, alone and with Antoinette), is similar to that of Yvonne (with Antoinette, alone and with Joseph) and corresponds well to her "masculine" character. According to those who believe in the official version, Madame Calment is ~80 and 114 years old on these photos. Geriatrician Valery Novoselov smiles. The nose is similar for young Yvonne and old Madame Calment. Note that tip of the nose can droop with age. Yvonne at different ages on the left, Madame Calment on the right in the comparison. Modified photos Here on the left is Madame Calment after Faceapp rejuvenation and smiling, on the right Yvonne after smiling faceapp. Note that software does not change bone and nose shape. It is hard to deny the visual similarity. Cutting the left part of one face and pasting it over another and vice versa shows that the argument of those who deny the switch possibility that they were not similar is weak.